


Tied

by Pacificwanderer (CNichole)



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Side Rey, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, PWP, Shibari, Short One Shot, rope play, subby kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/pseuds/Pacificwanderer
Summary: Something I wrote for Kinktober. The Resistance has Kylo Ren caught and in submission, but Rey has her own plans for domination. Repost for a collection..."Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, currently Supreme Leader of the First Order, liked to be tied up. How inconvenient for him to discover this during the process of being interrogated."





	Tied

**Canon divergent, with Dark!Rey. Prompt: Ropes (Shibari)**

**[@sofondabooks](https://twitter.com/sofondabooks) made a super lovely moodboard for this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sofondabooks/status/1165499213808984065?s=20)! And I love it so much. **

* * *

Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, currently Supreme Leader of the First Order, liked to be tied up. How inconvenient for him to discover this during the process of being interrogated.

It wasn’t a stretch to assume that Hux would betray him at some point, but what _was _surprising was how willing the Resistance had been to act as a go-between in that process; then again, his own willingness to be captured had been key to their overall success.

Still, he couldn’t help but think about how foolish the Resistance was to trust Hux.

_If they think that he will in any way allow them to consolidate their power and rebuild they are in for a huge disappointment._

But there would be time to deal with that issue later because he was currently tied—_tight—_with fibra-rope and being led to his cell by Rey, the fledgling Jedi that had consumed every aspect of his being.

And she was _furious. _Mumbling under her breath about how foolish the Resistance was being and how they ought not to trust Hux one _bit._

“Better the devil you know?” he ribbed as she led him down an isolated corridor.

How she’d managed to pull him away from questioning, he could only begin to guess. His goal had been to get to her, and he’d succeeded, but he was starting to realize that, perhaps, _her _goals aligned with his more than he’d thought.

“You flatter yourself,” she shot back before hitting a panel in the wall. A door slid open as he let himself be ushered inside.

“Where am I?” he asked. It certainly wasn’t an interrogation room. A float-bed was the only piece of furniture in the stark, metallic looking room and Rey pushed him towards it as she replied, “‘Does the physical location really matter so much?’”

He couldn’t suppress his smile as he remembered his own snark, for clearly she hadn't forgotten it_._

“What else have you taken from that interrogation room, I wonder?” Kylo asked as he settled on the bed and remembered their first encounters, his big arms still bound tight behind him. “Perhaps a predilection for bondage?”

Rey gave him a wolfish smile. “Not quite. But would you like to see what _else _you’ve taught me?” she purred as she stepped closer.

He would. He really, _really, _would.

Kylo sat stock-still, waiting for his Jedi to make her move. He could feel her Force signature fluttering through their bond, heightening his awareness of her thoughts—and her desires. Tied as he was, Kylo was unable to do anything other than gape as Rey slid into his lap. Her legs were spread wide over him, knees barely touching the float-bed as she straddled him. Her heat seeped through the thin fabric of her clothing, desire shooting straight to his cock as she pressed down on him.

He could feel her wants—her needs—through the Force, and though this was _not _how he’d expected things to go, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he was more than pleased with this outcome.

Finding his voice, Kylo swallowed thickly as he asked, “What have I taught you, Rey?”

A shiver ran through their bond—she _liked _when he said her name. Liked it _a lot. _

Rey leaned in, pulling his head back as her lips brushed along the exposed column of his throat, tongue darting out to lick as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Surprise,” she said, just when he was starting to believe that maybe the _best _thing he’d ever done was let himself be captured by this woman he started to feel hazy... almost as if...

_Force stasis, _she thought smugly. The same power he used on Takodana. He was impressed and more than a little aroused as his world went dark, leaving him entirely at the mercy of his Jedi, Rey.

* * *

When Kylo finally woke, he realized that he was in the same float-bed, but that the location had changed considerably. Instead of a stark examination room, Kylo seemed to be in someone’s private quarters—but not private _Resistance _quarters.

This was someone’s home.

He tried to flex but found that his hands were still bound, but the ropes had been changed. His arms had been pulled around his front and, instead of the rough bindings from the Resistance, these ropes were almost liquid-feeling in their softness.

Kylo sat up, legs dangling off of the edge of the bed, and looked around. It wasn’t much, but it was obvious that someone had taken pride in the little room. Small trinkets lined a window, and pieces of art had been framed and hung along the sand-colored walls. The bed, though small, looked inviting.

_She’d have to sleep on top of me for both of us to be able to fit, _he considered, hopefully.

That she’d taken him away from the Resistance bode well for him; that she’d not untied him did not, unless...

A digital panel beeped before the door slid open and Rey strode through.

She looked different, like she’d washed and slept well. She wasn’t dressed in much, which he enjoyed immeasurably, just a long, light green robe that did nothing to hide her curves.

“You’re awake,” she commented as she stared down at him.

“This isn’t a cell,” he replied, wanting to get to the truth of where he was and why she had obviously taken him away from her cohorts.

“No, it isn’t. And here the Resistance thought they’d be able to use you as an example of good faith from Hux. The fools.”

She sounded like _him, _and _kriff, _if he didn’t _love _that.

“You have other plans?” he ventured while tugging at his bonds.

It was actually quite beautiful, how she’d tied him. It looked more like art than simply being bound by rope. Intricate knots and ropework wrapped around the length of his forearms before binding his wrists tight. And he couldn’t help but admire her choice in color—red rope that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

Rey stared down at him but said nothing before stepping closer.

“Tell me what you want,” she managed. She was close enough that he could smell her—feel the delicious heat of her body—but not touch.

“I should think it was fairly obvious,” he started.

_You. I’d let it all burn, if only I got to have you, _he finished, sending his thoughts and feelings through their rapidly strengthening bond.

_And what of my desires? _she wondered as her hands reached out and trailed along her rope-handiwork.

_Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I am slave to your whims, Rey._

Rey pulled the length of her hair over her shoulder, toying with the ends as she considered all that he was offering—all that he was willing to sacrifice in order to have her.

“Will you prove your devotion to me?” she wondered while stepping forward, forcing his knees to separate as she stood between them.

“Anything you want,” he assured her.

Rey grinned and it was anything but assuring.

“Let’s see how far your devotion goes, shall we?”

Kylo took a deep breath. “Yes, let’s see.”

He’d offer his heart on a pyre if it meant he got to keep her close, destroy her enemies, laugh with her friends—whatever she wanted.

_Nothing so dramatic, _she assured him.

_What do you want? _he asked, curious as to her intentions.

_You, wrapped up with a neat little bow, _she purred back.

Kylo wasn’t sure what that was going to look like, but as he stared down at his arms, he had a feeling he was about to find out.

* * *

It took time, a _lot _of time, before Rey had him wrapped and bound exactly the way she wanted. After she’d unbound his wrists and stripped him, she made him stand and wait.

He wasn’t permitted to touch her, which was the hardest part, as she wound the scarlet-colored rope around his body. He stood for her, watching avidly as she tied his legs in intricate knots—tight, but not tight enough to hurt. He imagined that the imprint of the rope would mar his skin nicely and it seemed to be what she wanted to achieve, among other things.

He’d never been exposed like this before. Their couplings previous to this point had been harried things—clothing barely discarded as he’d fucked up into her. His hand tight over her mouth as she wailed through her pleasure. The uncomfortable feeling of his sensitized cock being stuffed rapidly back into his tight pants as he tried to regain some semblance of control over himself.

He was always losing control, in life and with her, and perhaps she knew that. Knew that he needed this moment of complete surrender. The thought made him hard.

Rey helped him to his knees as she continued to bind him—arms tight behind his back—rope firm around his neck before descending to his chest, which was wrapped tightly, her work emphasizing the broadness and press of his pectoral muscles. Beautiful webwork extended across his abdomen, pressing tight as his body heaved while he tried to stay still for her.

Once she was done, Rey stared down at him, admiring her work as she licked her lips. She was aroused; her Force signature practically thrummed with her pleasure.

“You look stunning,” she admitted. “I half expected you wouldn’t let me do this.”

Was she insecure about her desires? He didn’t want that—_never _wanted that. What they shared went beyond the physical, into a sort of spiritual realm where all that they shared, all that they were, was pure connection.

_I have never been so hard in my entire life, _he thought while staring down at his straining cock for emphasis. The thick head leaked, practically begging to be touched—sucked—_fucked._

_We have all the time in the world now, _she assured him. _Well, all the time that I can steal, anyway._

_No more couplings in hallways? _he joked, even as his cock jolted from the memory of what it felt like to be inside her.

_Mmm, I rather enjoy that, _she admitted.

Another desire to add to his mental list, for Kylo Ren was nothing if not obsessed with fulfilling her every inclination—whatever it took to keep her.

_But what if that’s what I want? To be kept and to keep you as well?_

_What do you mean?_

_The Resistance and the New Republic sought to use you as a tool. They sought the same for me, but they are fools. We belong to no one but each other._

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at this beautiful, wild creature—_his _beautiful wild creature.

_I’ve made you into a monster, _he marveled.

_Your monster, just as you are mine._

Rey dipped in front of him and pressed her hand against the intricate bindings, fingers trailing along his skin as she enjoyed the feel of him. Kylo bit his lip and waited and, at her leisure, Rey reached out and grabbed the length of him—so hard and full that her fingers could barely wrap around his width.

Kylo let out the most pitiful, needful moan and Rey laughed as her hand pumped.

“Tell me what you want, _Kylo,_” she murmured. She never called him that as she seemed to favor Ben, but here in this dark and wicked place, even she could recognize the desire to reinvent one’s self.

_I want to come all over your tits after fucking you, that’s what I want, _he managed. Her grip was so tight, her skin a little rough from her ‘saber training, and he _adored _it.

_Not now. You get what I’m willing to give you. If you’re a good boy, and you come sweetly for me, I’ll let you have me._

Kylo’s mind was a flurry of erotic thoughts and actions—some they’d shared and others he wished to—Rey spread, ass high, as he pounded into her; Rey, between his legs, sucking and sucking until he came, coating her lips and neck with his spend; he, prone and naked before her, tied tight, awaiting her next move.

_That and so much more. I am going to keep you. For now. Forever._

For though he was willing to burn down the galaxy for her, he was shocked to find that she felt the same for him.

Rey’s free hand slipped between his legs, cupping his balls tightly as he fucked into her fist. And the combined pleasure of her rough touch, the strength of her bindings, and the look of pure satisfaction on her face sent him right over the edge as he came _hard_.

Kylo groaned loudly, cock spurting as she pumped through an orgasm that did not seem to end. Finally, Rey released him and lifted her hand up between them both—she was _covered _in his come.

With a smile, Rey’s tongue darted out and she licked herself clean and Kylo thought that if he were to die, right at that moment, he would die happy. Here they were, Emperor and Empress of their own world, and stars help anyone that tried to come between them.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Aftercare is important! **But it's also one of the daily challenges for Reylo Kinktober lol so I'll likely write that as a continuation of this vignette. I've never written about shibari or rope play before, soooo be nice LOL. Also, I'm not going to say that I'd fucking lose my shit to see Kylo cuffed in front of Rey (or bound) in EPIX, but I'd fucking lose my shit.

"Does the physical location really matter so much?" is taken from the TFA Novelization by Alan Dean Foster (of Kylo-Stan fame) because Kylo is a sass-master and Rey knows it lol. Thanks for all the kudos/subs/comments. It gives me life!

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend, [give this post a reblog](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/187296627548/tied-by-pacifiwanderer-something-i-wrote-for), or leave a comment in the little box.**

**Socials: You can reach me on my Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr [@pacificwanderer](https://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/). Come give me a shout in either place :)**


End file.
